


Mission in Japan

by NiciJones



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Flirting, Japan, M/M, cuteness, flirting by bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: A new destination and some cuteness...





	Mission in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I promise next time it will be something longer. And now have something happy after the depressing stuff I posted last time. :)

First, there is Rome. Then Istanbul. London, New York, Moscow. And then there is Japan.  
  
It's cherry blossom season when they arrive. Of course, it's fucking cherry blossom season! What else would it be? Illya thinks grumpily to himself, still wearing his typical leather jacket and cap. With his height, he stuck out like a burnt tree between all cherry blossoms.  
Gaby is hurrying up front as she usually is when they visit a new country. It was understandable. Just a year back she thought she would never get out of East Berlin or at least the Eastern countries. And now look at her twirling through the falling leaves. Illya couldn't hide a twitch of his mouth at seeing his chop shop girl so happy.  
  
"Careful, Peril. One might get the impression you are happy," Napoleon teased.  
"What are you talking about?" Peril hissed but his smile stretched slightly. He knew how Cowboy meant this.  
Napoleon let out a soft chuckle. "You're really sticking out here, my friend. Blond hair, fucking 6 foot 5 tall. I, at least, can blend in somewhat."  
It was their usual bickering and Illya allowed Napoleon to go on for the sake of peace. "Oh please. Do elaborate. I've never wanted to hear anything more."  
"Well, for one thing, there is my black hair and my somewhat smaller stature. That is more often an advantage than you would think." He pointed out with a sly smile. "But of course, there are also my infamous acting skills. They can get me anywhere I want." Napoleon teased.  
"Of course, Cowboy. If you aren't aware you pointed this out to me several times before but it doesn't change the fact I often must come to rescue you. How do you explain that?" He asked.  
  
Napoleon was just about to open his mouth to give a sharp-witted answer, Illya was sure, but Gaby stopped them.  
"Are you guys flirting again? How about you actually look at the surroundings for once, will you?" She teased them and gave them a wink.  
Napoleon sighed. "You never taught her any manners."  
"Why is that suddenly my task? Or don't you have enough knowledge about that to share with chop shop girl?" Illya asked and back they were with their bickering game, walking down an alley in Japan that was layered with white cherry blossoms and filled with Gaby’s laughter as she listened to them. A warm brush of hands passed between them and a promise for tonight.


End file.
